1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implements adapted for the use by a therapist or the like, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tool for eliciting deep tendon reflexes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various medical implements by doctors, therapists, chiropractors, and the like, to reduce the effort required for patient therapy and treatment is well known in the art. For example, a number of such implements have been devised which are designed to reduce the effort in those cases where fingers, thumbs or knuckles are pressed against a patient's body to thereby reduce the problem of therapist injury and effectiveness. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,328 which issued to R. Wolocko on Nov. 20, 1984, discloses a chiropractic instrument for applying therapeutic pressure. More specifically, the Wolocko device consists of a one-piece integral structure having a planar star-like configuration which includes three legs radiating from a central hub and adapted to be grasped and used in various orientations to simulate thumb, knuckle and finger pressure on a patient's body. However, the Wolocko implement is limited to its uses, and by its design, it would not be suitable as a tendon depressor.
Inasmuch as standard medical practice usually includes tendon reflex tests, it can be appreciated that there exists a need for instruments which make tendon reflex testing easier, while preventing injury to the therapists conducting the tests. In this regard, medical personnel frequently injure themselves with the instruments required for conducting tendon reflex tests, e.g., quite frequently a reflex hammer used to conduct a test will strike the therapist's hand, etc. As such, there exists a continuing need for new and improved instruments which will permit such tendon reflex testing without the danger of injury to a therapist, and in this respect, the present inventio substantially fulfills this need.